


Ebb & Flow

by missjmelville



Series: August Fic Challenge [26]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Everyone Is Alive, M/M, Murder Husbands, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Season/Series 03 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4673306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missjmelville/pseuds/missjmelville
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The waves crash around them and push them brutally against the jagged rocks but Hannibal grabs hold with one arm and keeps Will tight between him and the rock and as soon as the waves recede to try again to smash them to pieces, they’re climbing up and to relative safety.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Day twenty-eight of my august fic challenge, and omg only three more days to go! I totally did just watch the Hannibal finale today so then there's this.

Crashing into the water below isn’t as painful as Will had thought it would be in the few seconds he had to even think about it. It’s cold and the salt water stings at his wounds but he and Hannibal are still gripping each other tight, he gasps and chokes and he’s blind but Hannibal won’t let him drown. Not after everything they’ve been through to get here.

The waves crash around them and push them brutally against the jagged rocks but Hannibal grabs hold with one arm and keeps Will tight between him and the rock and as soon as the waves recede to try again to smash them to pieces, they’re climbing up and to relative safety. It’s even colder out of the water and it takes all of Will’s concentration just to stay on the rock and not fall off due to the voracity of his shivering. Blood leaks sluggishly down his face, warm on his cheek.

Hannibal’s hand is even warmer against his forehead, then his uninjured cheek, their faces are unbearably close as they huddle together on the rock to share body heat.

“Are you with me Will?” Hannibal’s voice is soft and almost gets lost in the howling wind and lashing waves but they’re so close it’s almost impossible not to hear and Will swears he can even hear their hearts beating in sync.

“I’m with you,” Will manages to get out between his chattering teeth and the searing pain in his cheek, Hannibal smiles just for Will and together they start the careful journey across the slick rocks to their new lives.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When he’s finally aware again of his surroundings, it’s to a warm roaring fire and a strange numbness that he realises is thanks to painkillers when a yawn slips out and his cheek doesn’t so much as twinge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day twenty-nine of my august fic challenge. I just needed some more of these two adorable murder husbands after the finale.

Everything goes hazy after their swift escape from the cold inky depths of drowning in the ocean, which is probably bad if Will thinks about it but through blood loss and shock, he’s having a hard time thinking of much of anything. When he’s finally aware again of his surroundings, it’s to a warm roaring fire and a strange numbness that he realises is thanks to painkillers when a yawn slips out and his cheek doesn’t so much as twinge.

Out of the corner of his eye, he can see a patch of white meaning he’s all bandaged up, there’s only one person to thank for it, his chest feels heavy, and he knows that’s been bandaged too. Hannibal sits cosy in the armchair across from Will with a glass of water and on the low coffee table between them sits a jug of water, another glass, and an assortment of crackers, cheese and dried fruits. 

“You should have a drink Will, eat something, we both lost a lot of blood,” Hannibal does look rather pale in the firelight, though he, unlike Will, has an IV bag of blood to aid him in recovering. He notices Will’s gaze and smiles softly.

“I’m sorry but I didn’t have any of yours on tap,” there’s something darkly amused behind his eyes and Will shivers in the warmth of the room but returns the smile with one of his own, one he reserves just for Hannibal, well, Hannibal and sometimes Winston.

“What do we do now?” Will asks as he slowly pours himself some water with shaky hands, he doesn’t think he can eat without some pain but drinking should be all right for now.

Hannibal’s grin is almost savage when he replies, “Now we live,” and he toasts with his glass of water and together they drink, to their future, to their past, to everything that has passed between them.


End file.
